Truth Spells
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Bad things come in 3's. Well they do for Halt today. Will has been injured and Alyss, kidnapped. How is Halt going to save them? And does he really have the time to save both of them? Aly
1. 3's

**Truth spells**

**Chapter 1: 3's**

**AN: This is actually going to be a sad story. Though I might put a happy ending on it. In my ideas book it has a happy ending. **

**I think.**

**Oh well. Tell me what you think.**

It is always said that back luck comes in 3's. That was certainly the case for Halt today.

First of all Pauline had discovered that she was needed in castle Araluen in six days time for a period of 2 months.

The second thing was that Halt could not go with her. He was busy guarding Redmont after Will was away on a mission doing something rather.

The 3rd thing started with galloping hooves.

The sound off these hooves was an odd sound indeed to a normal person.

But Halt was no normal person.

**That was rather short and snappy wasn't it? **

**It was more a preface than an actual chapter. It is now 10:46 and I shall go to bed.**

**I have the next 3 sentences written down so you should get another chapter tomorrow. Hopefully.**

**Aly**


	2. No Normal Person

**Sorry for not updating! I lost the sheet and them about 2 mins before we went on holidays, ouch, Just tripped over my bow case, I found it again. Got back yesterday and I could not find it for love nor money. I just turned the room upside down and found it! **

**I am so proud of myself. I managed to get up on skis!**

His thoughts began to wonder, as they do when one has spare time and persistent thoughts.

Those thoughts snapped back in place though when the galloping reached his ears.

Halt flew, as some say, down the stair case. He was soon accompanied in his flight by The Baron and Battlemaster.

Once down they turned multiple corners and walked into multiple people before reaching the gates.

**(Have to go find my planning sheet now. Found it! Story on the top.)**

Halt's heart froze when he saw that it was Will. Will was covered in blood and leaning heavily on Tug. Will straightened up a bit as he saw Halt.

His face was covered in blood. Split lip and swollen black eye added to his long list of injuries. He looked happy. He was happy, he had made it back.

'Hiya Halt.' He said shortly before fainting.

Halt had looked at his injured old apprentice with eyes wide. He had come to his senses when Will had spoken. It was soft and full of pain. The exact thing that Halt did not want to hear.

He ran forward to catch Will. Halt from there did not try and move him, he instead lay him where he was.

Halt quickly checked injuries from sight. Broken this, broken that. Cuts here, gashes there. He was just a total wreck.

Panicking slightly he checked his pulse. Heaving a sigh when Halt found that Will was still holing on, he jumped when the Baron spoke.

'Halt, he needs to get to a healer. I have just sent someone to go get one. As well as a stretcher. For him to survive, he needs action, not you sitting here in anguish.'

As always Pauline had perfect timing. She came out with the stretcher and two healers. Real healers.

She stopped in her tracks though when she saw Will. Her eyes then flew to Halt, who still had Will leaning on him.

She ran over, followed by the healers.

'Halt…' She trailed off uncertain of what to say.

'I wasn't there to help him.' Halt said to her. The anguish showing clearly.

'You can not be there for everything he does, every time he gets hurt.' But she wished he could be. So she knew that they both could get through it alive.

'Yes, I know. But I could have stopped this!' But how, Halt thought.

'Tell me then.' Said Pauline trying to get sense into her husband.

* * *

**Wow! I havent put this up yet? Opps :)**

**I have not updated for sooooooo loooooooonnnnnggg! I fell really sad but I have no inspiration at the moment! My muse has for some reason decided to take a long walk off a short cliff...**

**Oh well. This is not very many words but at least it is up, right? I found this floating around the craptop and I decided to post it up.**

**Good news though. I was doing Script Frenzy ywp (to fit it around my life) and I finished it. On the halfway mark. Which just so happened to be my birthday.**

**Wow! I learn somthing new every single day. **

**For some reason I like saying wow today/tonight.**

**Can someone please review when I post this up? I need help hiring a new muse that does not object much to being squeesed for ideas?**

**Also, while I am without a muse and am actually on here, can someone tell me where I should go next with _Stories and their Reactions_? I am really stuck on that one!**

**I think that I just worked out that I have been on this site for more than 2 years and 6 months.**

**Craptop is having a spaz attack. Have to go now :)**

**ALY**


	3. Next One Dam this Craptop

**Hello once more my little minions!**

**I am having fun today! So Sorry if you have me on Author Alert….**

**You might be getting a lot of chapters from me updating random things :)**

**You all can go and thank Luvergirlofbooks for this chapter. She was the one who made me realise that I really needed to update things.**

**Oh crap. I just got the emails notifying me that I have updated.**

**Help!**

'I don't know… I could have just been there with him to take it for him! Or to help get him back to here!' Halt told her back.

'Halt. You need to understand YOU CANNOT DO ANYTHING FOR HIM AT THE MOMENT. You have to side and wait. And do not say that you have don't have the patience for it. Because I know that you do!

The next couple of hours were hard on the occupants on Castle Redmont. Halt refused to move from beside Will's side no matter how persistent Lady Pauline was.

'What are we going to do with Alyss?' The castle had not been told of the current condition of their beloved Ranger and neither had Alyss.

'We need to get her out of here. She is going to worry herself sick more than you and I can only take care of one person at a time. And once you knew about it I know for a fact that you would not move.'

'Send her to Araluen.' It was the first words that Halt had spoken since and they were hollow. Pauline sighed and kissed him on the cheeks.

'I am sending Alyss off. See you when you decide to stop beating your self up and face the real world. I will make some coffee for you when you come up.' It was a cold winter day and there was nothing more than coffee that Halt wanted but he felt like he owed it to Will to stay by his side for just longer than one afternoon and night.

'Alyss! I have a job for you.' Pauline said coming through and knocking on her door. A very sleepy Alyss turned up.

'Why are you so tired?'

'For some odd reason I could not get to sleep last night. I am fine now. What do you want me to do?'

'I have some things that need to go to the main castle. Once you are there stay awhile. There might be a reply but you have been working so hard recently that I think you deserve this tiny break. Spend some time with Horace and the Princess.'

Alyss gave a fake smile and rubbed her eyes to try and wake up a bit more.

'I hardly doubt that it is going to feel like a holiday without Will there with me but I will go. When do you want me to leave?'

'As soon a possible.' Well this part is not a lie, thought Pauline.

'When Will gets back,' _and is well again, _'I will give you two leave to spend some time together alone. I will see if I can get him some time off,' _he will most likely need some time to recover. _'Then you both can disappear.'

Alyss gave Pauline a real smile this time. Pauline could see that Alyss was worried. But she was worried that he wasn't going to make it back home in one piece. She didn't know yet that he hadn't.

And in the early morning hours of the new day, Alyss set off in the opposite direction to where Will was.

And she hopped that she was going to meet him on the way there.

**Yay! I have finished this chapter! I have had this chapter for a while but considering that I am on the laptop somewhere where I have no internet connection you are going to have to wait until Monday afternoon for all the updates. Now I just have to write another chapter for about another 6 stories and then a chapter for a new story I am doing. I know. I am starting another story. I couldn't help myself. I was in English and I had nothing better to do. I almost got caught as well!**

**Could you guys read this poem and tell me what you think. One of my friends did it and wanted to put it up on fictionpress. I told her that no one gives you any reviews one there. Everyone posts but no one reviews. But **_**I **_**review!**

**Habits from :)**

**Another chapter down**

**School**

Sitting in class

We wait for the bell

Half of us are waiting

For this hell to be over.

Another half are wishing

That the lesson would never end.

And the 3rd half are

Doodling, drooling

Or asleep.

I am a part of the

"wishing that the lesson

Would never end" group.

I think.

Reading over this I realise

That I am not really paying

As much attention as I should be.

For starters we are in maths

And the last time I checked

2 halves make a whole

Not 3.


	4. Have I mentioned how I hate this craptop

Alyss horse galloped through the rain with it's head down.

She leaned forward a patted it on it's neck.

'I am so sorry. If I had know that a storm would develop this quickly and hit us this hard I wouldn't have left when I did,' she told her horse.

The horse neighed its response. The wind was harsh and the rain was falling almost horizontal. The weather didn't look like it was going to improve anytime soon and night was falling.

Alyss had planned to reach the next village by the time night fell and book a room there. Night was almost upon her and the rain had slowed down her travel time. Now it looked like she was going to get there around about midday tomorrow. **(A/N Have you ever stopped to think about how many "o"s there are in tomorrow? Millions! Three actually but hey! Millions!)**

As she came to the valley of a mountain an idea struck her.

'What do you say about finding a nice comfy cave?'

As it was not a ranger horse it did not reply in a way that she could not understand. But none the less she decided that it would probably be thankful for getting out of the rain and into somewhere warm.

Although caves were a luxury option, as Alyss was soon to find out.

'Has he moved?'

'No ranger. He has not moved in the three minutes it took for you to go and get your coffee. And I don't think he will for a long time,' the poor healer replied to him. Whishing allowed he was somewhere else was not an option. It would not say the rangers mind on having someone watch his young charge at all times.

'Halt. Stop annoying the healer. He had done all he can do for Will at the moment. Please just stop asking them when Will will get better. **:) **He will get better when he gets better. Come Halt. I don't think you wan to have Crowley beat you in archery again,' Pauline told her husband.

'I don't care,' Halt muttered a few minutes later.

'Begging you pardon, what did you say?' Pauline turned around from where she was talking to the healer. She started talking to him once she had realised that Halt wasn't going to move anytime soon.

'I don't care if Crowley beats me in archery. That will be forgotten eventually. If Will dies and I am not here, I will never forget that. No one will.'

Suddenly Halt's head shot up.

Malcolm.


	5. Chapter 5

After one and a half arguments with Pauline Halt was allowed to start on his harebrained quest to save Will.

It only took three arguments with Baron Arald for Halt to get permission to race to Castle Araluen.

From there it only took him six arguments with King Duncan to get permission to ask Crowley. If Crowley said no, Halt wasn't allowed to go.

Halt growled in frustration before licking his lips and knocking on Crowley's door. After gaining permission he entered.

After only twelve arguments later a rather stunned Halt walked out.

He was allowed to go and it only took twenty two and a half arguments. That was a new record for him.

When Halt reached the stable after taking six wrong turns in amazement, he found his horse already saddled and Duncan standing next to it waiting for him.

Bring back this healer for us. I don't know what would happen to the kingdom if you don't. I will lose most of my best fighters, my son in law and some of the best people I have ever known. Fair winds and strong rowers, Halt,' he said and walked off. Halt blanched slightly st the thought s of ships ad was suddenly thankful that this healer lived in Araluen.

But if the healer lived any where else he would do it for Will.

The trip down was long, uneventful, stressful, strenuous and unimaginably boring for Halt. It was a long trip down and it was going to be an even longer trip back with Malcolm.


	6. Something Was Up

'Stop complaining,' Halt growled for what must have been the thirtieth time that day. He was six days away from Redmont and he doubted that the healer was going to live that long. If only he would shut up!

'Halt, I am sorry. As you most likely know full well by now I am not used to this. I hate leaving my people for so long,' Malcolm said and shifted in the saddle again. He was on Tug, the faithful horse keeping up but still radiating sadness.

_It never changes, _Halt thought. Either I am going to get a healer for someone or the someone is going to get the healer for me.

'What are his symptoms?' Malcolm asked and Halt looked up to the sky, silently thanking that the healer had said something other than how sore he was. He wouldn't have survived if he had.

Slowly and haltingly, Halt **(sorry, LOL!) **told what condition Will was in. 'Who knows, he might have improved or gotten worse,' he finished.

'I will do all I am able. I don't believe that a person with a good heart, such as he, should die at a young age,' Malcolm said and concentrated on staying on the horse.

It was in the dark of the night when the two men, brought together by sharing a familiar trouble, reached their destination.

Alyss looked up as the rain fell even harder.

'How is that possible?' she screamed at it. She was in a foul mood. She was just sent away when Will was meant to get back. She was going to hurry at the main castle and try and get back to Will _before _he was sent off again. Last time the same thing happened and she got back just as he had left.

The search for a cave failed. There were no caves. In a random fit of lunacy Alyss screamed out again to the sky.

'Now how is _that _even possible?' she screamed and got off her horse. The travel clothes that she was wearing were totally soaked through. No more water could have fit in them if she had tried. To save the poor horse, Alyss dismounted.

Suddenly she froze. Something was up.


	7. The Start of Things Coming Together

Alyss didn't know how she could tell. Maybe it was just being around Will and Halt so often. Maybe it was the horse hooves loudly thudding into the ground.

Most likely the later.

Two hours afterwards, Alyss had thought that she had lost her mysterious pursuer. She had until he suddenly appeared in front of her. He gave a small smile at the sight of her and quickly moved forwards and kidnapped her.

**I AM A LINE. CAN'T YOU TELL?**

Pauline rushed out of the castle Redmont as soon as she had heard horse's hooves thudding on the ground. Everything seemed to be happening in a dream and she wasn't sure is she had collapsed next to Will's bed from exhaustion or if this was really happening.

'How is he?' Halt asked as he ran up the stairs, ignoring Tug, Abelard and Malcolm all in one hit. Lady Pauline winced and Halt took this as a bad sign and ran straight past her.

**I am so sorry that my stories have not been updated recently. This year has been a really bad year for me and at the moment my whole family just wants it to end. We can't even think about what next year is going to bring for us if the same things happen again.**

**I am going through and updating a lot of them now. **

**(P.S. if you read **_**My Own Wizard of Oz Adventure**_**, I am really sorry!)**

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	8. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed as though she was in a dream like trance. She could hear everything that was being said and all the noises of nature but she couldn't move. Her mouth refused to open and her eyes held shut no matter how hard she concentrated on the muscles around them.

'When is she going to wake up?' a voice asked from right beside her.

'Why don't you ask her? You do know that in this state she can hear and understand you,' a voice on the other side of her said.

'Wake up,' the first man said and slapped her. Alyss felt her face snap to the opposite side but she was still unable to control any of her movements.

'This is how you do it,' the second man said. 'Wake up Alyss,' he commanded sharply.

Alyss felt her eyes open of their own accord and one of her hands reached up to rub the sleep out of them.

'Sit up Alyss,' the man said and Alyss had no choice but to comply.

'I hate you,' she growled with venom.

'Shut up Alyss,' the other man said and all Alyss was able to do was give him the biggest death glare that she physically could whilst sitting up in a bed in a room she didn't know with two people ordering her around.

'You're going to become my personal slave from now on and there is nothing anyone can do about it whilst I have you under my command,' the first man said and walked out. The second smirked at her and followed close behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**A word that a couple of you won't like is in here. Just for warning.**

Halt arrived at Will's bed and saw him tossing and turning with a high fever. He dropped onto the seat that was conveniently at the young mans bedside and smoothed some of the hair out of Will's damp face.

'I am a healer!' came a frustrated shout from the other room. A quiet voice followed after, too soft for Lady Pauline to know what was said but loud enough for her to know that it was there.

'I came here with Halt! Shouldn't that give me enough clearance! I have saved Halt's life before. I am now here to save Will's. Now get out of my bloody way!' Malcolm shouted and pushed the other (useless) healer out the way and stormed into Will's room. Upon seeing that state that Will was in he rushed to his side and started checking his new patient's vitals.

Lady Pauline walked over to Halt and dragged him from Will's side to the door, where he hung onto the frame.

'I am NOT leaving!' he stated.

'Go get rest Halt. You have done all you can for him. If anything changes I will come and get you,' Crowley said appearing in the doorway.

'When did you get here?' Halt asked him confused as to where he came from.

'Yesterday,' Crowley replied and sat in Halt's spot, only after peeling Halt's hands from the doorway.


	11. Alyss' side in here as well

**Small (I think) Time Skip Going on Here**

Crowley sighed and ran a hand through his hair once more. His hair that had started out only slightly windswept was now totally ruffled.

'Move,' he heard a voice behind him order. Out of pure habit, Crowley turned around to face the order and was about to raise an eyebrow and ask if the person knew who he was when he saw that it was Malcolm. Sighing and running a hand through his hair again, Crowley stood up and dragged the chair he was sitting on out of the healer's way.

Malcolm just grunted in response and then proceeded to shove some more herbs down Will's throat. Suddenly he froze.

Crowley almost ran out the room to get Halt when Malcolm started running around and shoving things down Will's throat. He winced when he saw the healer start to prepare a needle to give his patient.

Just as Malcolm was about to jab it into Will, he felt for a pulse and then seemed to decide against giving Will the needle.

'What just happened?' the ignorant Commander asked the knowledgeable Healer.

'His heart-rate dropped greatly, I had to bring it back up again before something serious happened,' Malcolm replied and then collapsed into the chair that Crowley had moved out of his way only a couple of seconds again.

Crowley opened his mouth to protest against having his chair stolen but them decided not too. Malcolm deserved the rest.

'How is he going?' he hesitantly asked.

'I seriously don't know,' Malcolm started replying. 'I don't think that Will is going to be able to pull through this even though he is still young and in the fittest form he could be in.'

The commander didn't even respond this that, instead he grabbed another chair from the bed next to Will's (which was vacant, thankfully) and collapsed into it himself.

'That's bad, very bad,' he muttered and then stood up again. 'I should tell Halt,' he added and left. Malcolm stood up and prepared himself as much as he could in the possibility that he was going to be hit from Halt.

'Fun,' he muttered sarcastically to himself.

**_! #$%^&*() ! #$%^&*() ! #$%^&*()_**

Alyss used a word that she had only ever heard Halt say once (and even then Pauline told him off) and tried to scrub a mark from the pots she was holding.

'This is impossible,' she muttered and then threw the pot into the river.

'You will pay for that,' came a voice behind her and Alyss habitually winced. Even though she hadn't done so for a week, she could still feel that pain from where she had been punished from disobeying an order.

She kicked and punched, trying all the time to get away from her captor. He held her too tight though and she only seceded in injuring herself even more.

'Stop, Alyss,' he said and she was forced to stop.

Alyss gave continual death glares to him and then blanched at the sight of the torture instrument that was lying innocently in front of her. She was forced to go into the device.

Her screamed continuously echoed into the day.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hadn't originally included Alyss getting kidnapped in my ideas book, so I have no clue as to where this is going to go.**

**Any suggestions with the Alyss plot line?**

**Also, to all those sport fencers out there, I need a common household objet to use as a target. I am starting to prepare for nationals for the first time which are approaching fast and my orange tree is not liking me. :) **

**(Yeah... I broke a branch and stabbed an orange straight through)**

**:)**

**Talk to you all soon!**

_**Aly**_


End file.
